A luz dos vagalumes
by flor do deserto
Summary: Já não há lugar para vagalumes numa cidade grande como Tókio. A luz elétrica não sabe o mal que fez, aos admiradores de vagalumes e estrelas.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**A luz dos vagalumes.**

Kagome vinha se aproximando do poço come ossos com Inuyasha seguindo-a de perto, pois por mais que ele lhe dissesse o quanto era perigoso caminhar à noite por aquela floresta infestada de youkais que recebia o nome do hanyou – floresta do Inuyasha, era como os aldeões gostavam de chamar, por causa dos cinquenta anos que ele havia ficado lacrado ali – ela insistia que queria estar em casa pela manhã.

De forma que não restou alternativa a Inuyasha se não acompanhar a garota.

Mas de repente a garota parou de caminhar, Inuyasha franziu o cenho e parou ao seu lado.

_O que foi?

_Olhe. – ela sussurrou – Inuyasha... É tão lindo.

A frente do casal um manto de minúsculas estrelinhas estendia-se, movendo-se aleatoriamente na clareira do poço come ossos, o hanyou franziu o cenho, ali na escuridão pareciam estrelas, mas na verdade eram apenas vagalumes.

Mas Kagome não podia estar falando daquilo, a garota tinha um medo irracional de qualquer tipo de inseto, que ela chamava de "nojo" – tanto é que ela não vinha até a Era feudal sem ter pelo menos uma lata de inseticida na mochila – embora parecesse não considerar borboletas como insetos.

_O que?

_Os vagalumes. – respondeu num sussurro ainda mais baixo e encantado, como se tivesse medo de espantar os vagalumes. – Quando eu era pequena, acreditava que eram fadas disfarçadas.

_São insetos. – afirmou – Você odeia insetos.

_São vagalumes. – ela corrigiu de olhos fixos nos brilhantes insetos voadores. Aparentemente os vagalumes estavam na mesma classificação de "inseto não inseto" das borboletas – Eu nunca vi tantos juntos antes.

_Nunca?

_Já não há lugar para vagalumes numa cidade grande como Tókio. – explicou a menina com tristeza – Nem mesmo as estrelas tem espaço ali, por causa das luzes da cidade. Mesmo no templo Higurashi, que fica tão lá no alto, continua sendo difícil perceber as estrelas. E os vagalumes foram todos afugentados pelos sons da cidade grande, eles perceberam que numa cidade iluminada como aquela não há necessidade para a singela luz deles.

Ela se mostrava tão triste que parecia a ponto de chorar, quase sem perceber Inuyasha deslizou sua mão pela dela e a apertou.

_Os vagalumes voltarão um dia Kagome. – prometeu.

_Será?

_Você não disse que queria estar em casa pela manhã?

Kagome manteve os olhos fixos na cortina de vagalumes e mordeu o lábio inferior.

_Será que não vamos assustá-los?

_Eles são muitos, e nós apenas dois. – ele a puxou pela cortina de vagalumes em direção ao poço.

Conforme eles passavam, os vagalumes afastavam-se de seu caminho, mas não foram embora como Kagome temia, ela sentou-se na borda do poço com as pernas balançando na escuridão, sorriu para Inuyasha e prometeu:

_Vou te trazer ramen e batatinhas quando eu voltar Inuyasha.

Lançou mais um último e melancólico olhar à cortina de vagalumes que os cercava, parecendo querer estar ali por muitas horas mais – mas realmente precisava ir, pois havia prometido à Ayume que estaria presente no recital de piano dela – e saltou.

Inuyasha enfiou as mãos na manga e observou a colegial sumir juntamente com uma luz azulada no fundo do poço, ela andava sentimental demais naqueles últimos dias, provavelmente tinha haver com a lua, porque ele já havia reparado que a cada três luas mais ou menos ela ficava um pouco mais sentimental – e propensa a dizer "senta" – que o nomal, certa vez ele até chegara a lhe perguntar por que isso acontecia, ao que sua resposta fora:

_São os hormônios. Por causa dos meus dias de mulher.

Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Não sabia o que eram hormônios. E nem o que significavam esses tais "dias de mulher", afinal ela não era mulher todos os dias?

Encolheu os ombros. De qualquer forma não tinha importância. Ao final do dia ela estaria de volta e traria batatinhas e ramen com ela.

_Já não há lugar para vagalumes numa cidade grande como Tókio..._

Os vagalumes. Ele parou e ergueu o olhar para os brilhantes insetos. Ela realmente havia ficado triste em vê-los ali, e lembrar-se que já não havia tantos em sua Era.

Mas e se...

Kagome acordou ainda naquela parte mais escura da noite, que eram as ultimas horas da madrugada que antecediam o amanhecer, sem saber o que a havia despertado, e surpreendeu-se ao ver na mesinha de cabeceia ao se lado um pote de vidro com furos na tampa, cheio de minúsculos e brilhantes pontinhos de luz.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios da colegial.

Eram vagalumes.

**Fim.**

Review's?


End file.
